


A Very Good Morning

by Jadeyeol



Category: D.O - Fandom, Do Kyungsoo - Fandom, EXO
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeyeol/pseuds/Jadeyeol
Summary: This story is originally posted on my wattpad: lilikoeeIt’s my day off and Kyungsoo  woke up rather needy...





	A Very Good Morning

(A little 'mature'  👀 ) 

"Mmm." I mumbled against the pillow when I felt a pair of lips kiss my neck oh so tenderly.

Seems like someone woke up in a good mood.

"Good morning—" He said in his deep soothing voice, already sending shivers down my spine, as always. 

I smiled and slowly opened my eyes, looking at the alarm clock on my bedside table.

"It's 6:35 in the morning. Why would you wake me up so early? Especially on my day off?" I groaned into the pillow. "This is a crime, soo!"

"Yah, I said good morning, don't be rude." He whined and buried his face into my neck.

I giggled trying to push him away. "Kyungsoo, stop! That tickles."

"Say good morning!" he playfully demanded and began to poke my sides, tickling me and causing me to laugh even harder.

"O-Oka- fine! Fine, I'm sorry!" he then stopped. I turned to face him, trying to catch my breath and compose myself from his 'attack'. 

"Good morning." I smiled innocently at him but with a hint of mischief.

"That's better!" he showed me his big bright smile and kissed my forehead, pulling me into his arms, hugging me tightly. I sighed in content, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

He then gently pushed me so I lay on my back and hovered over me. Both of his hands on each side of my head. Staring down at me, he smiled once more and slowly went down and captured my lips with his.

I smiled into the kiss as I felt the butterflies in my stomach. Kyungsoo slowly kissed me with his irresistible plump lips that I basically now am obsessed with. I could kiss him all day.

Then, the innocent kiss turned into a rather hot and heavy one the moment he slowly sucked on my bottom lip, tugging it gently. 

I placed my hands on the back of his neck and gently pulled on his hair. I spread my legs wider so he can settle himself better in between my legs, when I did, he took that opportunity and thrusted his hips on to me. 

I gasped when I felt his hard on right on my clit and he then slid his tongue into my mouth, his tongue slowly caressing mines. He moved on to leave opened mouth kisses on my jaw then down to my neck, focusing on my sweet spot. 

As he kept working on my neck, I was whispering sweet little nothings into his ear, tugging on his hair a little harder as I did. 

"Y/N..." he groaned onto my neck and pressed himself harder against me.

"Kyungsoo—" I moaned, already feeling myself getting more aroused.

My hands moved to his back, where I dug my nails into his skin, causing him to mewl from my touch.

'Ahh—" I hissed at the sensation when he bit on my neck. Then sucking on the spot as he now began to thrust into me. We both had our underwear so they definitely gotten wet of how good the friction felt.

But then I realized something, and I couldn't help but giggle.

Kyungsoo stopped and looked at me with a raised brow. "What's so funny?" His voice hoarse.

"Oh, nothing."

"Y/N." he narrowed his eyes at me.

I laughed. "This is why you woke me up so early? You were feeling needy?" I looked down to his hard on and reached down to touch it. I giggled when he gasped, biting his lip...someone was sensitive. 

He then chuckled when I kept touching him, getting a little flustered. "Well, it's your day off and I have som---"

Then my phone rang, already ruining the mood. I reached for it and rolled my eyes when I saw the caller ID.

"Don't answer." Kyungsoo was annoyed too and rolled off me, like he already knew why work was calling...on my day off.

But it was work, so I had to answer.

"Yes, Mr. Woo?"

"Now?"

"What happened to, Ji-Su?

"It was her responsibility."

"It's my day off."

"Really?"

"Fine, I'll stop by."

I then hanged up, already getting off bed.

"What? You going to work!?" Kyungsoo grabbed me by the wrist, stopping me.

"I have to, they need me." I sighed.

"But...I need you." He tugged me a little closer, he looked down to his hard on. His face clearly said “ Suck me off or let me fuck you because I ain’t taking care of this myself.”

But is not my fault though...

"Babe, I can't, we can finish this later..." I managed to escape from his grip and made it to the bathroom.

I heard his footsteps on the other side of the door but I ignored it and continued to get ready to take a shower.

About 15 minutes later I put on my bathrobe and opened the door. I chuckled when I saw him in bed, 'reading' and for some reason there was a teddy bear on his side.

Idiot had his book upside down.

"What's this all about?" I ask.

"Oh, sorry I was busy reading." He said in a sarcastically, smug look on his face.

I scoffed.  Little shit.

I sat on the edge of the bed. "Who's your friend?" I pointed at the teddy bear.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat, set the book on the bedside table and shifted forward.

"This? Cute isn't it? Well, this is one of many of your gifts of the day. If you want to have the rest of them, all you have to do is stay." He grinned.

"Baby, I have to go to work." I pouted.

"Don't! I've told you this before many times. They have you working so many hours. Plus, I don't want you working, I’ll take care of you." He took my hands into his. "Please."

"But when you are on tour you get to work and do fun stuff while I just sit here? Sorry, baby, I like my job and plus I can take care of myself, I'm an independent woman you know." It was now my turn to have a smug look on my face.

"Fine. I know and that's what I love about you." He pecked my lips. "But come on! Today was supposed to be your day off and since I have days off too I just want to spend my time with my girl. I have stuff arranged for today, please don't let it go to waste." He looked at me with his big pleading puppy like eyes.

I laughed at how pathetic he looked, but it was still cute. I leaned and kissed his pouty lips. "Okay, I'll stay." I smiled at him.

"I knew you couldn't resist."

"Now, you ruined it." I was about to stand up but he stopped me, pulling me back into the bed.

"I was just teasing...just like you." He got on top of me again and pinned my hands over my head.

"I'm teasing?" I scoffed.

"Well, yeah." He looked down to my chest.

My robe was opened and my breasts were fully exposed.

"See?" 

"This don't count!" I tried to cover myself but it was no use since he had a firm hold on my wrists.

He laughed but then his smile faded and turned into a devilish smirk.

"Why don't we start off with one of the gifts I got for you today?" He dipped down and kissed the top my right breast.

"Oh, what is it?" I smirked at him.

He loosened his grip an took one of my hands, guiding it down to his rock like hard on.

cheeky bastard.

"Mm, must hurt, huh?” I teased.

“Babe, I’m about to explode, honestly...”

“Then let’s not waste anymore time.”

Today was going to be a very fun.


End file.
